creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve
Talk page archives Re: Never! I've come across some other pictures I'd love to make my new avatar, but they're always too big and condensing them just makes them look bad/unviewable. Maybe one day... Then again, I could also keep it like this forever just to get your goat. Also, stature??? Not sure I actually have any stature other than the "ad-mean" who deletes all those stories. How's it going? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Wait for it Steve. That gentle ribbing just triggered me in such a way that only a grandiose "Count of Monte Cristo"-esque scheme will sate me. On an unrelated side note, got any exploitable fears? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I've heard Steve actually has no fear of anything due to overexposure to a certain irrational fear of small penises. Enduring multiple bathroom trips a day eventually led to numbness. ::Jay Ten (talk) 04:11, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm a "gifted horror-writer" eh? I have zero bucks to trade currently. I'm trying to get a novella of mine published so that may change in the near future... to three or four bucks (depending on how many I purchase if they decide to even accept it). As for Jay's comment, no need to get 'short' here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:14, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: There, ya dirty ol' bastard. Take your coat off and stay awhile. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 03:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) The Marked for Review Category There's a new system for adding the Marked for Review category, please add to the top of the page, with the reason being spelling, punctuation, grammar, wording, storyline issues, etc. That helps narrow down the issues with the story. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 21:37, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I was Just Wondering if YOU can grant me administrative rights On The Spinpasta 2.0 Wiki? Due to it's recent Inactivity and lack of productivity......I would be thrilled If You can grant me those rights on the site! NOTE: I would like to bring the site back to it's Former glory.Perturbed Maverick (talk) 13:42, February 10, 2016 (UTC) * :If you got a moment I can explain it (without getting too invasive) on FB, but I rather not air out the issues here in public. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: "I liked your old picture, you never should have changed it." ~ Mystreve. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Old Timer Yeah, had some health stuff going on but now I'm back. You can ask Travis on FB if you want better details. I had a blog up but just deleted it earlier today. Hope all is well on your end. You should come around more often, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 23:14, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Just a Day in the Life How have you been, ya dirty old pervert?! Haven't seen you for a bit. I'm assuming you survived that jenkem addiction you were battling last time we spoke. Don't be a stranger. Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, August 2, 2016 (UTC) They Let Steve Out for Halloween? I knew all the ghosts and goblins came out this month, but didn't know they simply emptied out the asylums. How have things been? Jay Ten (talk) 16:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Glad to hear you're doing well and staying busy. I had no idea Sacred Mother was still open. Last I heard they had to shut down after some guy was caught defecating in the beef stew. Come to think of it, I think this happened only a few days prior to you showing up on this site. If they hadn't made you change your name from TheGreatBeefStewShitter to what it is now, we may have pieced the puzzle together much sooner. The dangers of censorship, I suppose. Hope you have a great Halloween. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:06, October 28, 2016 (UTC) * Meek Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:14, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * Meek Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:41, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bleh Done and done! Let me know if there's anything else you need. I'm a bit busy with classes, but I'll try to resolve any issues as quick as I can. Hope you're doing good. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:41, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you a well known story wrtiter?Ascension Gods34 (talk) 13:20, February 25, 2019 (UTC)